


Level 2. Мини G - PG-13

by fandom_Shinsengumi_2018



Category: Hakuouki, Rurouni Kenshin, 新選組! | Shinsengumi! (TV 2004)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018





	Level 2. Мини G - PG-13

**Название:** Огни в темноте  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** мини, 1537 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хидзиката Тосидзо, Яманами Кейске, Окита Содзи, Кацура Когоро, Такасуги Синсаку, Сакамото Рёма  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, мистическое-АУ  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Однажды тёмной ночью в Киото.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Огни в темноте"

Эта ночь была из тех, когда людям не стоит показываться в одиночку на пустынных окраинах Киото, — но многие ли прислушиваются к сказкам и советам оммёдзи?

Тень за спиной позднего прохожего ожила, шевельнулась сама собой, удлинилась и, отстав от человека, оглядела переулок — свидетелей не было. Тень выждала — недоверчиво дернула ушами, повела носом и, будто этого мало, махнула хвостом, сбивая со следа возможную погоню, — опасности не почуяла и размытым пятном метнулась к замешкавшемуся возле двери путнику.

Кацура Когоро, он же разыскиваемый бунтовщик и надежда революции с десятком лиц и имён, взглянул на догнавший его лоскут черноты и принялся поправлять одежду, дав тени вернуться на законное место. Ещё раз прислушался к ночному городу — сегодня патрулей можно было не опасаться, но от полезных привычек отказываться не время — и шагнул в темноту.

Покосившаяся дверь подалась без усилия и звука, свет луны и прохладный воздух не решились проникнуть в давно — очень давно — заброшенную гостиницу, но ждавшие по ту сторону замолчали прежде, чем Когоро ступил на рассохшиеся доски. Пляшущие в комнате тени и мерцающие огоньки захлопнули дверь за его спиной и разлетелись в стороны, пропуская к размытым поначалу фигурам.

Огоньки окружили их сияющим хороводом, контрастно высвечивая детали. Самый смелый — или неловкий? — из них чуть не залетел в чоко, которой покачивал замком Шинсенгуми, не решаясь пригубить саке. Похоже, ему тоже было не по себе.

\- Кацура… — Когоро как наяву услышал: «Ты арестован!» и представил ломящихся сквозь стены бойцов в бело-голубом… — сан.

Тени, подслушав его страхи, поспешили сплестись в фигуры воинов со зловеще сверкающими клинками, но хватило одного взмаха веером, чтобы иллюзия растворилась без следа — облюбованный ёкаями дом любил шутить с гостями, но так, не всерьёз. Еще бы от настоящих волков Мибу было настолько легко отделаться!

Впрочем, этой ночью один конкретный волк мог оказаться полезным.

\- Хидзиката-сан, — Когоро ответил на поклон и перевел дыхание. — Рёма-сан.

Сакамото Рёма оказался рядом, будто все время тут и стоял. Поклонился, стиснул руку на гайдзинский манер, утянул к неожиданно новому столу, вручил полную чоко — и все это, не прекращая улыбаться, заверяя в радости встречи. Что характерно, искренне.

Улыбка в пол-лица, не менее честная, обещала, что Рёма притащит собеседников к всеобщему счастью, невзирая на возражения и вооруженное сопротивление. Её оказалось неожиданно достаточно, чтобы Когоро успокоился и поверил в успех.

— Как здорово, что все мы здесь…

— Ближе к делу, — оборвал Сакамото Хидзиката. — Почему посредником — ваш приятель?

— Но, Хидзиката-сан, я хочу быть и вашим приятелем! — огорченно воскликнул Рёма.

У Когоро нашлось бы, чем ответить на грубость, но злобы в словах демона Шинсенгуми не было, а опасения были вполне разумны.

— Сакамото-сан столько плыл против течения, что его признали за своего драконы. Он может свидетельствовать, и его услышат. К тому же, у нас нет других сумасшедших…

— Кацура-сан, зачем вы говорите гадости мне в лицо? Хидзиката-сан, лучше меня вы, правда, никого не найдете. И, кстати, зря вы оба так привыкли ко всяким «против» — я всегда старался плыть «к», — договорил Сакамото другим тоном, но с прежней улыбкой. — Но вы не беспокойтесь! Со мной легко иметь дело.

— И невозможно не иметь, — вполголоса бросил Хидзиката, и Когоро понял, что у них не так мало общего.

— Прекрасно, — Рёма заметил их переглядывания и радостно хлопнул в ладоши. — Пока вы хотите побить меня, а не убить друг друга, все чудесно устроится. Начнем?

Темнота у его ног свернулась кольцами, поблескивая перламутровыми чешуйками.

— Две жизни, как договаривались…

— Три.

— Что? — Когоро подался вперед, едва не припав к полу. Тон остался ровным, но хвост гневно хлестнул по ногам.

Для кицунэ он был не то что молод — юн, но от этого не менее опасен.

Хидзиката с трудом сдержал показавшиеся в оскале клыки, призрачные пока когти потянулись к чужому горлу, но так и не стали материальными — без Кацуры авантюра не имела смысла. Он снова напомнил себе, что в отгороженной от мира комнате нет ни Шинсенгуми, ни заговорщиков Тёсю. Позже, как люди, они обнажат оружие или схлестнутся на переговорах, но здесь и сейчас перед ним союзник, а то и сообщник, от согласия которого зависит слишком многое.

С трудом вернув себе человеческую улыбку, Хидзиката примирительно склонил голову.

— Речь не о жизни. Одна рана, несмертельная.

Глаза Хидзикаты поблескивали неверным светом болотных огней. В его просьбе не было неприемлемого, а договориться было необходимо. Когоро вернулся на свое место и поднял уроненную чоко. Кончик хвоста продолжал подрагивать, но это уже не бросалось в глаза.

— Хорошо.

— Нет, — с огорчением покачал головой Рёма. — Вся шутка в равновесии. По жизни с каждой стороны.

— Тогда два на два, — Хидзиката кивнул на растерявшегося посредника. — Он ваш товарищ, не отпирайтесь.

Когоро перевел взгляд с замкома Шинсенгуми на Сакамото, потом обратно и, наконец, улыбнулся: такому, как Рёма-сан, лишний шанс точно не помешает.

— Эй, мне-то зачем?

— Пригодится.

— Время такое.

Когоро с Хидзикатой заявили это в один голос, и Рёма не нашелся, что возразить. Закатив глаза, он драматично вцепился в волосы и без перехода серьезно продолжил:

— Две жизни, две серьезные раны. Стороны согласны?

Любой монах или оммёдзи сказал бы, что сделки с нечистью, тем более такие, недопустимы. И был бы тысячу раз прав, но у тлеющей жаровни о человеческих жизнях сговаривались ёкаи.

Когоро и Хидзиката в который раз за ночь обменялись кивками.

— Отлично! Выпьем?

Прежде чем разлить саке, все трое порезали над ним руки — необязательная деталь, но полукровкам, отыскавшим лазейку в законах мирозданья, лучше было соблюдать формальности.

Выпивка, принесенная Рёмой, оказалась горячей, а не теплой — привкус крови в ней почти не ощущался.

***

Чайный домик приютился у дальней границы квартала, но без внимания клиентов не оставался. Девушки были искусны и предупредительны, банкеты хороши, а хозяева страдали избирательной глухотой. Правда, о последнем знали не все гости.

Зато многим было известно, что Хидзиката не любит навещать своих любовниц в компании. Яманами тоже совершал визиты к прелестницам в одиночестве, но, в отличие от некоторых, не афишировал имена и другие личные детали. Окита по мнению большинства и вовсе не заглядывал к красоткам. Тем страннее было предложение Хидзикаты отдохнуть втроем в ханамати, причем не в Гион, а чуть не на другом конце города.

Можно было удивиться — или насторожиться — и насесть с вопросами, а можно — обрадоваться, что ставший слишком жестким Хидзиката делает дружеские жесты. Окита и Яманами выбрали второе и не пожалели: хорошая еда, благовония, неловкие шутки вместо резкости и слишком частых в последнее время споров — островок уюта в бушующем Киото, почти как посиделки в Шиэйкане, только с деликатесами и сямисэном, играющим за тонкой перегородкой.

Устроившиеся в соседней комнате Когоро и Такасуги любили чайные домики без всяких оговорок и просто гуляли в свое удовольствие. Впрочем, выпили они не столько, чтобы не кинуться за Ремой, в порыве пьяного танца снесшим собой одну из стен. Такасуги, первым шагнувший за ним, замер в проломе, узнав в соседях старших командиров Шинсенгуми. Он еще успевал дернуть Рёму на себя, отступить, прежде чем противники окажутся на ногах и… в спину толкнул Когоро, и мятежники полетели вперед.

Такасуги столкнулся со вскочившим Окитой, Яманами подал руку упавшему Сакамото, а Когоро и Хидзиката шепотом пропели слова заклинания. В следующее мгновение все, наконец, узнали всех: взгляды стали трезвыми и злыми, руки сжались в поиске оставленного при входе оружия, но тут светильник вспыхнул, окрасив комнату в багряные тона, и потух, забрав с собой малейшие воспоминания о свете и тепле. А заодно звуки, запахи и любые напоминания о внешнем мире.

Единственным свидетельством жизни остался стук сердец, казавшийся оглушительным в тишине. Люди без раздумий, подчиняясь шестому чувству, задержали дыхание, в ожидании опасности прижавшись друг к другу спинами, и тут комнату оплели живые тени, обрисовав стены оттенками синего, серого и почему-то излучающего свет — или его противоположность — черного.

Кроме теней объявились золотые и зеленые огоньки, серебристо-лунный туман, любопытные — а может, хищные — пятна темноты, мерцания и пустоты. А еще — стайка искр. Светлячками порхая вокруг Хидзикаты и Когоро, сияющая мелочь предательски указала на виновников.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — Такасуги удобнее перехватил в руке сямисэн. В ответ Когоро смущенно прикрыл лицо мерцающим полупрозрачным хвостом, пряча за ним победную улыбку.

— Вы только не волнуйтесь! — после такой реплики в талантах Рёмы как переговорщика можно было усомниться, но когда подобное его останавливало? — Я все объясню!

В порыве вдохновения Рёма печально поведал, как Хидзиката и Кацура ночей не спали, тревожась о больных товарищах — тактично умолчав, кто разболтал противникам о схожих проблемах, — спел хвалу дружеской поддержке и участию и лишь вскользь упомянул одну пустяковую сделку.

Сверхъестественными декорациями и горящими глазами неблагодарная публика впечатлилась, драматичной речью — не слишком.

— С ёкаями нельзя заключать сделки, — бескомпромиссно припечатал Яманами. — Никогда.

Такасуги, с нехорошей улыбкой покачивавший сямисэном, согласно кивнул. Окита, с неожиданной серьезностью, — тоже.

— Но между собой-то им договариваться можно? — молчание, встретившее аргумент, Рёме не понравилось вдвойне. — Нет-нет, вы не подумайте! Наши друзья люди, ну, отчасти! А я вообще так, за компанию…

— И давно… — жест умудрился охватить все, начиная от хвостов и клыков, заканчивая клубящимся под ногами и над головой текучим туманом, — Когоро?

— Всегда. Прости, я не…

— Ясно.

Такасуги потер переносицу и выдал литературную до последнего слова речь, способную вогнать в краску пьяного якудза. Желающих прервать не нашлось, и на пятой минуте он остановился сам — не веря, что дыхание так и не сбилось.

Окита не мог знать, чем болен командир Кихейтай, но что-то понял по изумленному лицу и неуверенно улыбнулся:

— Значит, все здоровы? — Окита вдохнул полной грудью, испытующе посмотрел на Хидзикату и засиял по-настоящему. — Знаете, если сработает, я вас из додзё неделю не выпущу!

— Пожалуй, присоединюсь, — протянул Яманами, свободно поводя скованным после ранения плечом.

— И это благодарность?! — Хидзиката попятился в притворной панике.

Тёсю с Шинсенгуми переглянулись и в голос расхохотались. Рёма поздравил себя с выполнением первого пункта плана и поспешил закрепить успех:

— Выпьем?

На очереди стояла отмена гражданской войны.

**Название:** Ласточка  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** мини, 1423 слова  
**Персонажи:** Цубамэ ака Накатани Энноскэ, Ямазаки Сусуму  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Все дороги ведут в Шинсенгуми  
**Предупреждение:** Подражание драматизму пьесы театра Кабуки. Все-очень-внезапно!  
**Примечания:** Таймлайн - перед инцидентом в Икеда-я. Имя Энноскэ пишется с тем же иероглифом, что Цубамэ (ласточка).  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Ласточка"

Где-то между закатными тенями и бледнеющим покровом летнего солнца расплескалась тушь ночного неба. Постепенно набирая мощь, со склонов гор наползал мрак и холод сырых, замшелых лесов, обнимавших Столицу своими зелеными рукавами. До мацури оставалось несколько дней, и по-над рекой уже сбивались в толпы приезжие зеваки, нетерпеливо ожидающие, когда тьму влажной летней ночи пронзят яркие огоньки бумажных фонарей.

В такие ночи, пропитанные благоговейным трепетом ожидания праздничной суеты, было сложно уснуть. Но людям так мало нужно для того, чтобы лишиться сна. Любовь, опьянение... жажда совершить государственный переворот.

Вдалеке слышался звон колокола, отмерявшего наступление темноты. Как легко было потеряться в суете влажно-душных киотских ночей! Особенно теперь, когда не было такой ночи, чтобы кто-то не обнажил меч. Страшных историй ходило немало, но было глупо им верить: еженощные убийства были попросту сказкой. Но бывало так, что алые кровавые цветы расцветали на бумажных створках какого-нибудь рёкана. Тягучее время часто пожирало все свидетельства о подобных инцидентах. Но не в тот раз...

***

Цубамэ начал воровать так же рано, как сбежал из дому. Мачеха досаждала ему после смерти отца, и Цубамэ забыл свое прежнее имя, отбросил в сточную канаву прежние моны, лелея мечту однажды набить на спине красавицу, окруженную порхающими ласточками. Красавица должна была олицетворять его свободу, волю броситься в полет над обрывистым речным берегом, волю искать себя там, где иной не отважился бы. Он выглядел старше своих лет, но это была напускная зрелость. В глазах юноши, еще не перешагнувшего порог двадцатилетия, все еще плясали озорные огоньки, присущие детям. Сколько бы раз его ни били, поймав на краже, сколько бы раз ему ни приходилось убегать узкими проулками от блюстителей порядка, - он не менялся. Делать собственную скучную жизнь интереснее было для Цубамэ превыше всего. До того самого дня, пока ему не довелось влипнуть в историю, перевернувшую всю его жизнь.

Как-то вечером он возвращался из трактира, где благополучно пропил последнюю выручку с женского кимоно, украденного с сушильного шеста. Пошатываясь, Цубамэ брел вдоль реки, вслушиваясь в случайные звуки окутавшей город ночи. Среди треска сверчков и свиста птиц он различил отдаленный грохот высаженной из рамы двери. Треск рвущейся бумаги на сёдзи было трудно с чем-то спутать. Следом за этим ночь взрезал короткий женский вскрик.

Цубамэ ускорил шаг, не желая впутываться в чужие проблемы. Преодолев добрые полквартала до ближайшего моста, он замешкался: выбежавшая из паутины улиц женщина с растрепанной прической едва не сбила его с ног.

Слезы застилали ее глаза. Шатко и испуганно она вцепилась обеими руками в плечи Цубамэ, едва не повалив изрядно напившегося юношу.

\- Эй, нээ-сан, ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Отцепись, - небрежно бросил он, пытаясь отцепить окостеневшие пальцы женщины, - Пойди проспись.

Губы женщины дрожали, но она не произнесла ни слова. Лишь когда ее пальцы медленно разжались, Цубамэ разглядел пятна крови на невзрачном комоне.

Странный порыв заставил Цубамэ придержать женщину, не дать упасть в придорожную пыль. Испуганная, жалкая, она отчего-то напомнила ему раненную птицу, выпорхнувшую из разоренного горностаем гнезда.

\- П... помогите, - тихо прошептала она, давясь слезами. - Они... всех...

Выругавшись, Цубамэ вмиг протрезвел. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он поспешно позволил женщине опереться о себя, чтобы как можно быстрее увлечь ее в лабиринт покосившихся дешевых домов по ту сторону реки.

Добравшись до комнаты, которую Цубамэ арендовал у одной сговорчивой вдовы, он опомнился, ловя себя на мысли, что тело женщины потяжелело, пока они добирались до места назначения. Ее покрытый испариной лоб и побледневшее лицо подтвердили самые худшие его опасения: судя по всему, женщине тоже успели нанести рану.

Вся ночь прошла в суматохе: друг Цубамэ, нередко латавший его после неприятных стычек с конкурентами, вынес неприятный вердикт: женщина вряд ли дотянет до утра. Ослабленная горем, она как будто сама стремилась в мир иной, несмотря на то, что рана была неглубокой.

Сквозь тень полуопущенных ресниц незнакомка мутно глядела на Цубамэ, не выражая ни благодарности, ни осуждения. Шумно вдохнув, она слабой рукой вынула из-под ворота измаранное коричнево-алыми разводами письмо.

\- Неловко... обременять, но...

Цубамэ почувствовал, как закипает в нем ненависть к себе: волю умирающей он готов был выполнить, несмотря на то, что всегда стремился казаться истинным циником. Улицы научили его быть жестоким. Но видя, как пот градом струится по высокому лбу женщины, Цубамэ вспомнил отца, оставлявшего этот мир в лихорадке. Отец наказывал ему быть достойным человеком. Пожалуй, это был последний шанс не опозорить его память.

Цубамэ кивнул, приблизившись к женщине, чтобы принять из ее рук письмо.

\- Это... господину... Ямазаки...

Сглотнув, женщина из последних сил выдохнула:

\- Из Шинсенгуми.

***

\- Нет. Я не стану идти в логово к этим... этим!!!

Цубамэ вздрогнул, вспоминая рассказы товарищей по попойкам. Уж они-то хорошо знали, что такое Шинсенгуми. В притонах, где Цубамэ доводилось коротать вечера, нередко появлялись в числе иных гостей скрывавшиеся от закона "патриоты". Их высокопарные речи о светлом будущем Цубамэ не прельщали ровно столько же, сколь не интересовала его и судьба сёгуната. В какое пекло ни покатилась бы эта страна, он нашел бы, что и у кого украсть. Таков уж мир.

\- Ты дал ей слово! - не унимался Кискэ, его друг-лекарь, осматривавший покойницу.

\- Что стоит слово вора? - отмахнулся Цубамэ, ловя на себе неодобрительный взгляд, полный осуждения, - С какого неправедного я обязан рисковать собой? Не за дурной же вкус в одежде ее прирезали, в самом-то деле!

Отодвинув в сторону опустевшее чоко, Кискэ фыркнул, намереваясь покинуть комнату:

\- Тебе еще не поздно вернуться в Фушими. Вор из тебя преотвратный. Я видел объявление, что тебя ищет твоя семья.

Цубамэ не успел ему возразить - скупо махнув ему рукой, Кискэ захлопнул за собой створку перегородки, оставив ему повод для размышлений на всю предстоящую ночь.

Бледная луна глядела сквозь тонкую бумагу, озаряя всю комнату своим блеклым светом. Ворочаясь на полу, Цубамэ не мог уснуть. Ему виделся родной дом, тесный маленький сад, киноварь тории знакомого святилища Инари. Того, где он прощался с О-Кити, которую отец еще до своей смерти выбрал ему в невесты. Плотно зажмурившись, Цубамэ стер навернувшиеся на глаза слезы огрубевшей ладонью.

\- Теперь, через два года... я уже не могу вернуться... верно?

Он уснул, так и не приняв для себя решение.

***

Цубамэ проснулся с первыми лучами солнца и, лишь открыв глаза, наткнулся взглядом на то самое письмо, сиротливо валявшееся у него под столом. Стоила ли воля той женщины опасности, которую сулило ее исполнение? Стоила ли его жизнь чего-то после того, как он, глупый мальчишка, сбежал из дому, посчитав строгость мачехи ненавистью к нему? Теперь он чувствовал, что в нем нуждались, на него стремились сбросить ответственность, которую не по плечу было перенести одинокой женщине в это сложное время. Стиснув зубы до скрипа, Цубамэ наступил своим страхам на горло и приступил к сборам.

Как трудно теперь было приводить волосы в приличный вид! Как тяжело было набрасывать на плечи одежду с еще не выцветшими семейными гербами! Он решил все для себя: такая смерть будет для него самой простой и достойной. И семье его передадут, что лишился жизни он не как вор Цубамэ, а как единственный сын своего отца, как Накатани Энноскэ, затерявшийся в Столице, как и многие его ровесники.

Он добрые несколько часов петлял по Столице, оттягивая час приближения к казармам Шинсенгуми. Он слышал об ополчении столько грязи, что только в приступе полного безумия мог бы войти в ворота этого отряда. И все же сегодня он принял решение окончить свою жизнь, поэтому колебания были излишни.

Слишком просто оказалось пройти внутрь, слишком спокойно и без остервенелости его приняли. Те, кого за глаза звали душегубами, были обычными людьми. Пожалуй, во многом Цубамэ им уступал...

Ему позволили встретиться с адресатом письма, но своего лица он не показал: они разговаривали через ширму, из-за которой Цубамэ не мог разглядеть даже силуэта этого самого господина Ямазаки. По его спокойному голосу и легкой грусти, с которой он ответил на весть о смерти женщины, Цубамэ посудил, что этот человек не может быть кровожадным злодеем.

\- Могу я задать вопрос? - осторожно поинтересовался Цубамэ, вглядываясь за смутную тень за плотной ширмой, заклеенной несколькими слоями толстой бумаги.

\- Конечно, - голос Ямазаки не выражал ни холода, ни осуждения. Он был настолько незапоминающимся и обыкновенным, что услышь Цубамэ этот голос где-то посреди улицы, ни за что бы не признал его.

\- В Столице многое говорят. Кто-то - что люди из Шинсенгуми режут горожан ради денег. Кто-то - что здесь собрались идеалисты, жаждущие обрести свое место. А как же на самом деле?

В ответ послышался тихий, сдержанный смех.

\- Люди разные. Вы тоже хотите обрести свое место, Накатани-хан?

Вязкий комок встал у Цубамэ в горле, и даже ноги, отвыкшие от позы сэйза, мгновенно онемели. На языке вертелись слова, которые шли из его души, но которые его разум принять отказывался. Сглотнув, он чуть склонил голову, упираясь взглядом в потертую циновку с множеством мелких зацепок.

\- Могу ли я вступить в Шинсенгуми?

Близко и протяжно звенел храмовый колокол. Ветер врывался в комнату, обволакивая Цубамэ своей резкой прохладой.

Он не знал, что будет ждать его теперь. Ему лишь хотелось сохранить лицо, когда он будет писать мачехе о том, что нашел свой путь и однажды вернется домой...

**Название:** Возвращаясь обратно  
**Переводчик:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Оригинал:** _Where He Began_ by **dotchan** (запрос на перевод отправлен)  
**Ссылка на оригинал:** [Where He Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409061)  
**Размер:** мини (2084 слов в оригинале)  
**Канон:** Rurouni Kenshin  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайто Хадзимэ/Такаги Токио, Мисима Эйдзи  
**Категория:** джен, гет  
**Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф, мистика  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Портрет женщины, ставшей женой Сайто Хадзимэ, из уст самого Волка  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Возвращаясь обратно"

Есть ты — опора и залог  
Того, что я вернусь обратно.

_Джон Донн. Прощание, запрещающее печаль  
(Перевод А. М. Шадрина)_

Мальчишке — как его там? ах, да, Эйдзи, — снова мерещились кошмары, и он ворочался и вскрикивал во сне.

Волк нахмурился. Не так следовало бы чтить память умерших. Эйдзи просто растравлял своё горе, снова и снова переживая ужасы того дня. Неважный способ лечить душевные раны.

Волк бесшумно выскользнул из-под одеяла, стараясь не потревожить ту, что спала рядом, и вошёл в комнату Эйдзи. Он слегка тряхнул мальчика, дожидаясь, пока тот проснётся сам. Эйдзи не пошевелился, и тогда Волк проговорил тихим голосом, способным напугать любого человека, кроме неё:

— Прекрати шуметь. Ребёнка разбудишь.

Эти слова мигом вырвали Эйдзи из объятий сна. Мальчик заморгал и потёр сонные глаза.

— Прошу прощения, Фудзита-сан. — Он попытался встать, но Волк лёгким толчком остановил его.

— Куда это ты собрался?

На краткую долю секунды он ощутил, как ки мальчика вспыхнул упрямо и непокорно — но Эйдзи тут же безропотно лёг обратно.

— Я всего лишь хотел выпить воды.

Волк сузил глаза.

— Врёшь. Ты собирался бродить туда-сюда, пока не измотаешь себя вконец — или пока солнце не встанет. Смотря что произойдёт раньше.

Эйдзи скомкал край одеяла в кулаках.

— Мне сейчас не хочется спать.

Волку захотелось обозвать его дураком, но он сдержался и вместо этого спросил:

— Что обычно делает Токио, когда ты не можешь заснуть?

От удивления Эйдзи чуть не сел снова, но едва уловимое движение сжатого кулака Волка заставило его лежать спокойно.

— Ну... она поёт. Или рассказывает мне сказки.

— Ясно. Токио спит, а петь я не умею, так что придётся остановиться на сказках. — Ему захотелось закурить, но он отогнал эту мысль подальше. В конце концов, он заключил Договор. — А я знаю только одну сказку: про Одинокого Волка.

— Я такую ещё не слышал, — отозвался Эйдзи, странно покосившись на Волка.

Волк оставил этот взгляд без внимания. Он не собирался вдаваться в объяснения — не перед Эйдзи, во всяком случае.

— В давние времена жил-был Одинокий Волк, — начал он. — По природе и по характеру он был хищником, а значит — отверженным и ненавидимым. Многие охотились на этого Волка, но поскольку он был настолько же коварен, насколько безжалостен, никому не удавалось его изловить. — В некоторой степени это было правдой.

Эйдзи закатил глаза; очевидно, сказка пришлась ему не по вкусу. Волк задумался, удастся ли ему уболтать мальчика настолько, чтобы он заснул от скуки.

— И всё же, — продолжил он, — однажды Волк потерял осторожность, угодив в хитроумную западню, и сильно поранился. Ему удалось вырваться и убежать, но враги шли по его следам. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда они настигнут его и прикончат. — Он неосознанно провёл рукой по тому месту, где должен был остаться шрам. — Так что Волку пришлось отбросить свою гордость, принять облик человека и спрятаться среди своих мучителей под видом одного из их сородичей.

— Они его нашли?

— Разумеется, нет. Они ведь искали волка, а не человека. Но Волк терпеть не мог прикидываться тем, кем он не был, да и раны его ещё не зажили. Поэтому однажды ночью он пробрался в заброшенный дом и принял свой истинный облик, лелея тёмные мысли о мести тем, кто пытался его убить. — Волк усмехнулся в темноте, вспомнив, что он в конце концов сделал с этими охотниками. — Однако один из домов оказался не таким уж пустым, как полагал Волк.

Эйдзи беспокойно закрутился под одеялом.

— Это страшная история?

— Будь это так, разве стал бы я рассказывать её в такой поздний час?

— А-а...

Волк фыркнул.

— Ты сбил меня. На чём я остановился только что?

— Один из домов оказался не пустым, — подсказал Эйдзи. Его голос всё ещё подрагивал от робости.

— Ах, да. Волк заснул крепким сном, потому что потерял много крови, а когда проснулся, с удивлением обнаружил, что над ним хлопочет молодая девушка.

— И он... съел её?

На этот раз Волк и бровью не повёл, не потрудившись как-либо выразить свое раздражение.

— Если бы он это сделал, неважная вышла бы сказка, верно? — Он не стал дожидаться ответа. — Нет, Волк настолько ослабел, что не мог даже поднять голову. Он только зарычал, злясь на себя самого — и за то, что не заметил появления девушки, и за то, что оказался столь беспомощным перед ней. Но девушка не убежала, как он ни старался её напугать.

Он позволил себе ещё одну, едва заметную улыбку. Воистину, то было терпение, достойное святого.

— В конце концов, Волк осознал, что она так же упряма в своем намерении остаться с ним, как он — в намерении избавиться от неё. И он решил терпеть её заботу молча.

Эйдзи хихикнул.

— Он влюбился в неё, да?

— Едва ли. Они только что встретились. Волк был благодарен ей, хотя никогда не признался бы в этом, но он собирался уйти, как только силы вернутся к нему. Чем дольше он оставался на одном месте, тем выше был риск, что его обнаружат. И... — Он выдержал театральную паузу, дожидаясь отклика Эйдзи.

Уловка была вознаграждена.

— И?

— И Волк тосковал по своей настоящей родине, по горам и лесам своего дикого края. Он мечтал о том, как будет снова бегать на воле, наперегонки с ветром, и смотреть, как луна танцует в звёздном небе. — Это были её слова, не его, но она всегда видела его насквозь и умела выразить словами самые сокровенные желания его сердца. Она не стала бы возражать против небольшого заимствования. — Он выздоровел с первой оттепелью после зимы.

— И он ушёл, — догадался Эйдзи.

— А ты, оказывается, не так глуп, как выглядишь. Да, первым делом он собирался отомстить людям, которые ранили его, — Волк заметил, что на лице мальчишки снова отразился страх, и решил опустить кровавые подробности. — Он подарил им быструю смерть. Потом он вернулся в своё логово — точнее, попытался вернуться, но снова наткнулся на людей. Страна была охвачена очередной человеческой смутой, и пламя войны полыхало во всех уголках этой земли. Волку некуда было идти, и тогда он вспомнил о той юной девушке. — Он снова сделал выжидательную паузу, прежде чем продолжить: — Однако эта девушка была вовсе не той, кем казалась.

На этот раз Эйдзи аж сел на постели.

— Она была мужчиной? — воскликнул он, без сомнения, вспомнив красавчика с косой, одного из приспешников Сисио.

Волк добрую минуту хохотал — вернее, сдавленно фыркал в ладонь, чтобы не разбудить остальных обитателей дома.

— Ох, вот это была бы сказочка, окажись она мужчиной! Нет, дурачок, — в этот раз он смягчил голос, превратив уничижительное слово в ласкательное, — она была женщиной во всех отношениях, в чём Волк впоследствии убедился сам. Просто она не была человеческой женщиной.

Эйдзи заморгал.

— Она не была человеком?

— Я что, непонятно сказал? — Волк вздохнул, но не стал заострять на этом внимание. — Она была _ками_ , духом того дома, который Волк посчитал пустым.

Теперь Эйдзи выглядел ещё более сбитым с толку, если это вообще было возможно.

— Разве у домов бывают _ками_?

Волк пожал плечами.

— Почему бы нет? Возможно, она когда-то обитала в дереве, из которого построили дом, и сумела перенести свою сущность в новое место. — Он ткнул мальчика пальцем в плечо. — А теперь ложись. Тебе полагается спать — или хотя бы притворяться, что спишь.

Эйдзи послушно лёг, но закрывать глаза не стал.

— Я не засну, пока вы не расскажете до конца.

— Ладно, ладно. Тогда постараюсь быть кратким. — Волк задумался, что сделала бы Токио на его месте, но не придумал ничего лучше, чем продолжать рассказ. — _Ками_ , разумеется, знала, кто такой Волк, но всё же открылась ему, потому что он пришёлся ей по сердцу. И хотя Волк ещё не мог ответить на её чувства, он всё же терпел её присутствие, а это говорит о многом, потому что Волк ненавидел даже общество себе подобных. И если бы заранее он знал, что у неё на уме, то, возможно, не согласился бы на это — но он, прежде всего, был Волком чести. И после недолгой беседы они заключили между собой Соглашение. Они решили пожениться, чтобы люди не заподозрили неладного в том, что мужчина и женщина живут под одной крышей, и оставаться здесь, пока опасность не минует. И — возможно, в отместку за то, что Волк так несносно вёл себя, когда был ранен, — она каждое утро спрашивала его, не настало ли ему время уйти. — Он сделал паузу в третий раз. Не стоило играть на нервах мальчика, затягивая повествование, но он не мог удержаться. — И Волк ни разу не ответил "да".

Эйдзи улыбнулся до ушей.

— Значит, он всё-таки влюбился в неё.

— Конечно. Даже одинокие Волки когда-нибудь устают от одиночества.

...У него — и у неё тоже — ушло чертовски много времени на то, чтобы понять это. А потом ещё столько же времени на то, чтобы найти силы признаться в этом. Возможно, если бы он был чуть менее упрямым, их неизбежное единение принесло бы ему больше радости.

— Так что со временем они обзавелись целой армией детей и внуков.

Её сообщения о том, что она вновь готовится стать матерью, были единственным, что нарушало странный и однообразный уклад их жизни. Вначале он упирался всеми лапами при мысли о том, что ему придётся растить свору маленьких негодяев, — но вскоре осознал, что это, возможно, самый лучший способ передать свои идеалы дальше. Как знать, может быть, со временем эти детёныши заполонят всю Японию, а то и весь мир, если будут к этому предрасположены.

— А ещё раньше Волк нашёл себе стаю, с которой стал бегать, — людей, которых он мог почти назвать друзьями.

...Улицы Киото не вполне походили на дикие горные леса, но охота здесь тоже была захватывающей.

— А чтобы поддерживать видимость человеческой жизни, Волк и его _ками_ каждые несколько десятилетий притворялись умершими — но лишь для того, чтобы воссоединиться снова под другими именами.

...Игра в ложную смерть стала для них увлекательным состязанием. В прошлом раунде она обставила его, заставив поверить, что она пала жертвой этого безумного "Небесного правосудия", к которому призывали лоялисты. Он оплакивал её — как ему показалось, целую вечность — пока не нашёл её снова, на этот раз в обличии дочери Такаги.

На этот раз Эйдзи ни о чём не спросил. Похоже, мальчик уснул, пока Волк молчал, погрузившись в воспоминания. Вот и хорошо. Ему всё равно больше не о чем было рассказывать.

Волк встал и потянулся, разгоняя кровь по затёкшим ногам. Потом тихо прокрался обратно в спальню и лёг рядом с Токио. Если повезёт, она даже не будет знать, что он уходил...

— И что же с ними было потом?

Не повезло.

— Давно ты проснулась?

— Достаточно давно. Ты же знаешь, я нуждаюсь во сне даже меньше, чем ты.

— Чепуха. Малыш отнимает у тебя много сил.

— Дурачок. — Она сказала это одновременно с ним, усмехнулась и поцеловала его в нос. — Так что же, опасность миновала?

— Нет, не миновала. — Значит, она тоже ощутила неминуемое приближение его ухода. Надо будет объяснить ей всё, но это позже. — И никогда не минует, пока зло существует в этом мире, и пока мой долг — истреблять это зло повсюду, где я встречу его.

— О, так ты в конце концов разгадал мою уловку? Много же времени тебе понадобилось. — Она не назвала его дурачком снова, но её тон подразумевал именно это.

— Хм...

— Ты останешься дома подольше на этот раз?

— Возможно.

— Тебе придётся дать более однозначный ответ... или убрать руку из-под моей юкаты.

— Ты сама знаешь, что я не могу расстаться с тобой. Ты держишь меня на коротком поводке.

Она тихонько рассмеялась.

— Так и представляю себе эту картину.

**Название:** Работа работой, а обед по расписанию  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** мини, 1915 слов  
**Персонажи:** рядовые шинсеновцы, Сайто Хаджиме, Хиджиката Тошизо, Кацура Когоро  
**Категория:** джен,  
**Жанр:** юмор, мистика, ёкай!АУ  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Иногда лисы — не то, чем кажутся.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Работа работой, а обед по расписанию"

— Еще по одной? — предложил Хиаши, и Коичи согласно кивнул. Пояса уже врезались в живот, но в «Амано-я» готовили слишком вкусную лапшу, чтобы от такого предложения можно было отказаться, тем более что платил сегодня не он.

Хиаши подозвал подавальщицу, хорошенькую девицу лет двадцати, и попросил принести еще две чашки рамена. Девица, лукаво стрельнув глазами в молодых самураев, пообещала им, что все будет готово тотчас же.

Пока они ожидали, Коичи лениво рассматривал лапшичную. Он родился в Киото и провел здесь все восемнадцать лет своей жизни, но в этом заведении прежде никогда не бывал. Как оказалось, зря: место было маленькое и уютное, и готовили здесь очень вкусно. Посетителей сегодня было немного: они двое да пара человек с прическами ремесленников в дальнем углу.

Девушка не солгала: рамен им принесли быстро, и Коичи с удовольствием принялся за еду, перестав глазеть по сторонам.

— Смотри! — привлек его внимание Хиаши, сидевший лицом к окну. Взгляд его был прикован к чему-то на улице. Коичи обернулся и тоже посмотрел. Улица как улица: неширокая, не слишком чистая, застроенная ничем не примечательными домами – поблизости, насколько Коичи мог видеть, не было ни торговых лавок, ни закусочных. Прохожих тоже почти не было: только по дальней стороне улицы быстро шел самурай в низко надвинутой на лоб шляпе.

— Ну и на что смотреть? — спросил Коичи, вновь повернувшись к другу.

— Да вон же! — Хиаши, раздраженный его недогадливостью, указал на самурая.

— Ну и что? — повторил Коичи.

— Это же Кацура! Помнишь, Ямазаки-сан говорил: Кацура быстро ходит, опустив голову, и всегда носит шляпу.

Коичи расхохотался:

— Да если следовать этому описанию, нам полгорода арестовать придется! У нас сегодня выдался свободный вечер, и я намерен отдыхать, а не ловить мятежников. И тебе того же советую, а не то ты, Хиаши-кун, скоро в каждом встречном Кацуру видеть станешь.

Хиаши ответил ему хмурым взглядом. Удар попал в цель: Коичи знал, что друг уже месяц одержим идеей схватить самого разыскиваемого мятежника в Киото, получить награду и, естественно, прославиться. Сам Коичи об этом плане высказывался весьма скептически, однако в глубине души мечтал о том же. Не может же Кацуре везти вечно! Рано или поздно он непременно попадется, и почему бы не им двоим быть теми, кто наконец сумел его арестовать?

— И все равно он на Кацуру похож, — проворчал Хиаши, принимаясь за свой рамен.

Коичи фыркнул:

— Ты же Кацуру никогда не видел, как ты можешь утверждать, что кто-то на него похож?

— Зато я читал описание его внешности и видел его портрет, — с достоинством ответил Хиаши.

— Я его тоже видел, — хмыкнул Коичи, вспоминая щиты с портретами разыскиваемых преступников. — И если Кацура действительно такое страшилище, то я могу ему только посочувствовать.

От входа в лапшичную послышались шаги, и оба обернулись. В «Асано-я» вошел давешний самурай в шляпе и, игнорируя напряженные взгляды Коичи и Хиаши, сел к столику у двери.

— Похож, — прошептал Хиаши, когда новый посетитель снял шляпу.

— Нет, совсем не похож, — возразил Коичи, испытывая, впрочем, сомнения. Теперь ему и самому начало казаться, что этот человек — Кацура.

— Харуко-чан, мне как обычно, — с улыбкой окликнул девушку-подавальщицу предполагаемый Кацура.

— Конечно, господин! — прощебетала та, глядя на него влюбленными глазами. — Мы рады видеть вас здесь снова, Кацура-сан!

Коичи и Хиаши ошеломленно переглянулись, не в силах поверить в свою удачу, а по лицу Кацуры пробежала тень:

— Харуко-чан, я же просил не называть меня этим име...

Закончить начатую фразу он не успел: Хиаши, выхватив меч и рявкнув: "Кацура, сдавайся!", подскочил к нему. Мятежник ругнулся, метко запустил в противника шляпой и бросился наутек. Коичи спохватился и тоже вскочил, побежал к двери, желая отрезать Кацуре путь к отступлению, но тот был ближе к выходу: Коичи только и успел, что зацепить его плечо кончиком меча. За спиной испуганно завизжала девица, помянул ками хозяин закусочной.

— За ним! — рыкнул разозленный Хиаши, и друзья бросились в погоню за удирающим Чошу.

— А платить кто будет?! — донесся им вслед горестный вопль хозяина лапшичной, но не могли же они остановиться, упустив мятежника! Коичи мысленно пообещал себе непременно вернуться и расплатиться.

Кацура бежал, зажимая плечо и роняя на землю капли крови. Однако рана была, по-видимому, несерьезной, потому что догнать его Коичи и Хиаши никак не могли, несмотря на все старания. Как назло, улица лежала в стороне от тех, по которым ходили обычно патрули Шинсенгуми, и рассчитывать на помощь товарищей по отряду не приходилось.

Вслед за мятежником они свернули в узкий переулок — Коичи смутно помнил, что он ведет к реке. Оскальзываясь на гнилых овощах и очистках, они пробежали его до конца. Преодолели преградившую путь кучу мусора — Хиаши, едва не получивший по голове брошенным Кацурой осколком глиняного кувшина, швырнул в ответ первым, что подвернулось под руку. Судя по короткому сдавленному ругательству, попал.

Кацура вылетел на берег реки, на миг остановился: бежать ему было больше некуда. Коичи злорадно ухмыльнулся, замедлил шаг и предложил:

— Сдавайся по-хорошему, а то хуже будет!

Мятежник предложение проигнорировал, бросившись к полуразрушенной заброшенной хижине, но не вошел внутрь, а скрылся за ее углом.

Коичи и Хиаши переглянулись, неторопливо обошли хижину с двух сторон — и остановились, растерянно озираясь. Впереди была река, слева и справа — открытое пространство, и тем не менее проклятый Чошу исчез. Словно сквозь землю провалился!

— Куда он мог деться?! — первым нарушил молчание Хиаши.

— А мне откуда знать?! — огрызнулся Коичи. Его пугали необъяснимые вещи, а исчезновение почти схваченного преступника из-под носа у двоих преследователей было вещью, как ни крути, необъяснимой. Он сжал рукоять меча крепче и медленно пошел вдоль стены хижины. Ага! В одном из углом обнаружилась дыра, полускрытая разросшимися кустами. Пожалуй, в нее мог бы пролезть человек. «Женщина или ребенок», — услужливо подсказал Коичи здравый смысл, но он отмахнулся от этой мысли: то, что Кацура сумел пролезть в узкую дыру, было все-таки менее невероятно, чем предположение, что он провалился сквозь землю, вознесся на небеса или обернулся рыбой и уплыл.

Коичи помахал рукой, привлекая внимание Хиаши к дыре. Тот понятливо кивнул и, тихо ступая, обошел хижину. Мятежник решил, что если он спрячется в доме, то они, не обнаружив его, уберутся отсюда, дав ему возможность пересидеть опасность и спокойно уйти? Как бы не так! Коичи представил, как они, рядовые бойцы третьего отряда Акияма Хиаши и Такахаши Коичи, приводят к командирам связанного Кацуру, чем вызывают всеобщее восхищение. Может, их даже наградит сам Мацудайра-сама, размечтался он.

— Его здесь нет, — послышался приглушенный стенами голос Хиаши, и Мацудайра-сама с наградой в воображении Коичи испарился, сменившись мерзко ухмыляющимся Кацурой.

Он бросился к двери хижины, едва не столкнувшись с таким же разочарованным Хиаши.

— Вот же хитрая сволочь! — с досадой произнес он. — Выходит, пока мы искали его с той стороны, он пролез в дыру, вышел наружу и был таков!

Коичи кивнул, а потом нахмурился.

— Он же в гэта был, — недоуменно сказал он. — Мы бы услышали шаги…

Хиаши вскинул руку, обрывая его, и шепнул:

— Там.

Коичи повернул голову, глядя в указанную сторону. «Там» был густой развесистый куст.

И он слегка шевелился — как будто в нем кто-то сидел.

Хиаши подкрался к кусту и, сделав знак быть наготове, ткнул в него мечом в ножнах.

Куст возмущенно фыркнул, и из него высунулась рыжая лисья морда. Лиса посмотрела на них полным грусти взглядом и обиженно тявкнула.

— Ой, — сказал Хиаши, опуская меч. — Коичи-кун, посмотри, какая красивая!

— Только не вздумай ее гладить! — предостерег Коичи, но было уже поздно: друг присел возле куста и чесал потрясенную таким вниманием (и, видимо, только поэтому не сбежавшую) лисицу за ухом. Лиса скосила глаза на Коичи, и ему показалось, что он прочел в ее взгляде немой вопрос.

— Да, подруга, это надолго, — скорбно сообщил ей Коичи. Он жил в соседнем с Хиаши доме и знал его всю жизнь, и хорошо помнил, как тот тайком таскал домой подобранных на улице котят, щенят, птиц и ежей, а потом прятал их от матери, которая была согласна только на одно животное в жилище. В крайнем случае, два. Но ни в коем случае не больше трех! Когда же госпожа Акияма обнаруживала очередного незваного жильца, изгрызшего ее простыни или подравшего седзи, и Хиаши доставалось за это, то следующее животное он приносил в дом Коичи. Попадало уже обоим, причем и от госпожи Акияма, и от матушки Коичи.

— Хиаши-кун… Хиаши-кун! — позвал Коичи. — У нас тут Кацура удрал, а ты сидишь лису гладишь!

— Кацура все равно уже сбежал, а лиса еще нет! — возразил друг, и Коичи вынужден был признать, что доля логики в этом есть.

— И я не понимаю, почему. Даже если это очень странная лиса, которая по какой-то причине не боится людей, она должна хотеть убраться от тебя подальше: ты же ее сейчас задушишь.

Хиаши пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Может, она голодная? — предположил он. — Поэтому и забрела в город. Где-то у меня был онигири… — он достал из рукава завернутый в бумагу онигири и положил перед животным.

— Лисы не едят рис!

Лиса презрительно фыркнула и продемонстрировала Коичи, как сильно он ошибается: рисовый колобок исчез, словно его и не было.

— Я же говорил, она голодная! — обрадовался Хиаши. — Пойдем, кицунэ-сан, я дам тебе еще еды.

Лисица, будто понимая сказанное, выбралась из куста и выжидательно уставилась на него. Тощей она не выглядела, но Коичи заметил, что она припадает на переднюю лапу: должно быть, поранилась и не могла охотиться.

— Э-э-э… Хиаши-кун, ты ведь понимаешь, что Сайто-сан, в отличие от твоей матушки, не разрешит тебе ее оставить? — осторожно уточнил Коичи. — И Хиджиката-сан тоже не разрешит. И просить Кондо-сана, чтобы он разрешил, тоже не позволит.

— Почему это? — надулся Хиаши. — У Окиты-сана вон морская свинка есть. Почему мне тогда лису завести нельзя?

— Окита-сан — капитан первого отряда и лучший мечник. Ну, после Сайто-сана, конечно, — проворчал Коичи. — Он может хоть тигра притащить, никто и слова не скажет.

Спор прервала лиса: зверь потянул Хиаши за штанину хакама, должно быть, требуя обещанную еду. Хиаши, разумеется, тут же обо всем забыл и быстро пошел вперед, оглядываясь на прихрамывающую лису — точнее, лиса, как оказалось. Ну а Коичи оставалось лишь тащиться за ними, уныло размышляя о том, как они будут оправдываться перед Сайто-саном. В какой-то момент он едва подавил желание протереть глаза: показалось, что у лиса не один хвост, а два. Но когда он моргнул, наваждение рассеялось: хвост, как и положено, был один. Заработался, решил Коичи. Вот что случается, когда ловишь мятежников в отведенное на отдых время!

Объясняться с Сайто-саном пришлось раньше, чем Коичи предполагал: они столкнулись с ним и Хиджикатой-саном спустя четверть часа на мосту через Камогаву. Подбирать слова не потребовалось: командиры, почти не обратив внимания на них с Хиаши, с каким-то нездоровым интересом уставились на лиса. Тот вздыбил шерсть, став похоже на пушистый рыжий шар на тонких лапах, попятился, но, наткнувшись на Коичи, едва не сел на собственный хвост.

— Знакомое лиц… морда. Акияма, Такахаши, где вы его нашли? — поинтересовался Хиджиката-сан, не сводя с лисицы взгляда. Сайто-сан тем временем шагнул вбок, перекрывая зверю путь к побегу.

— У реки, — честно ответил Хиаши.

— А сами вы там как оказались? — продолжил расспросы замком.

— За Кацурой гнались, — неохотно признался Коичи. — Мы его в лапшичной встретили и попытались арестовать. А он к реке выбежал и исчез.

Замком переглянулся с Сайто-саном, сощурился и проговорил, пристально глядя на лиса:

— Ах, в лапшичной… снова развлекаетесь, Кацура-сан?

Лис заискивающе прижал уши и поглядел на Хиджикату невинными глазами.

— Э… Хиджиката-сан, это не Кацура, это лиса! — сказал Коичи, гадая, из какого трактира идут командиры и сколько они там выпили.

— А у вас второй хвост видно, – словно невзначай заметил замком, проигнорировав его слова. Лис обернулся, глянув себе за спину, удивленно шевельнул ухом, а потом, сообразив, что его провели, зарычал.

— Ой, простите, показалось, — Хиджиката-сан хищно улыбнулся. — Опять на дармовой обед рассчитывали, Кацура-сан?

Кицунэ метнулся вперед, делая вид, что хочет укусить замкома за ногу, увернулся от меча Сайто-сана и, перескочив через перила моста, шлепнулся в воду.

— Хаджиме, за ним! – рявкнул замком, и они с Сайто-саном, оставив растерянных Коичи и Хиаши стоять, раскрыв рты, пересекли мост и побежали вдоль берега — туда, где из воды выбрался мокрый и оттого жалкий лис с — теперь Коичи ясно это видел — двумя хвостами.

— Чтоб я еще раз пожалел голодную лису! — воскликнул Коичи одновременно с Хиаши.

**Название:** Любовный недуг  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Канон:** Hakuouki  
**Размер:** мини, 1067 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Казама Чикаге/Хиджиката Тошидзо  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, UST  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Любовь — примитивное чувство и в жизни демона вещь совершенно бесполезная. Да?  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Любовный недуг"

Демонов слишком мало в этом мире, думал Казама, глядя, как облетают лепестки бледной сакуры. Скоро глупые невежественные существа, называемые людьми, совершенно вытеснят их. Женщины среди демонов редкость, значит редкость и продолжение рода. Людей слишком много, и даже война этого не изменит. Они размножаются, как животные. Казама и пытался думать о людях, как о животных, но что-то ему мешало. Животные, в отличие от людей, не мнили себя ровней ему, чистокровному демону, а эти — да.

Он вспомнил Чизуру, ее слова, сказанные у могилы Кодо. Она не была человеком, но ей тоже передались глупость и слабость людей, с которыми она провела так много времени и за которых так держалась. Впрочем, при всех своих недостатках Чизуру обладала сильной волей. Она была несчастна и бледна, но держалась с достоинством и не затаила в душе обиды на того, кто покинул ее на этом берегу. Она умела любить безответно.

Казама не умел.

Он как-то не подозревал, что когда-нибудь для него это станет непреодолимым препятствием. Любовь — примитивное чувство и в жизни демона вещь совершенно бесполезная. Если ты не выбираешь себе невесту, потому что невеста — редкость в мире демонов, о какой любви может идти речь?

Чизуру и была ему нужна, как редкая драгоценность. Он не чувствовал к ней ничего. Да и что он мог чувствовать по поводу слабой девчонки, для которой самыми близкими существами стали эти дворняги Шинсенгуми? Он собирался жениться на ней и иметь с ней детей, это да. Ее ценность была только в том, что она родилась чистокровным демоном. Никаких личных качеств, достойных его привязанности, у нее не было.

А у Хиджикаты Тошидзо их не было тем более.

Хиджиката Тошидзо был жалким человеком, деревенщиной без роду и племени — пусть даже людского; а потом, словно в насмешку над Казамой, стал еще и фальшивым демоном — расэцу. В демонической форме он сумел задеть Казаму в бою. Именно этот факт и поразил Казаму в самое сердце. А может быть, его поразило не мнимое мастерство этого дворового пса, считающего себя мечником, а сила его духа? Казама сам не понимал. Он убеждал себя, что дело в нанесенном ему оскорблении, что он просто хочет отдать долг чести, а долг чести велит отомстить за унижение.

Само по себе ранение от руки этой дворняги не доставило Казаме никаких неудобств помимо оскорбленного самолюбия. Рана на лице от меча Хиджикаты зажила так же быстро, как и другие раны, но Казама какое-то время непроизвольно трогал это место рукой, а когда смотрелся в водную гладь или зеркала, то невольно задерживал на нём взгляд. Жгучая ненависть уступала место иному чувству, которому тогда он не находил объяснения. Он хотел, чтобы рана осталась, как напоминание о том бое, о встрече, о Хиджикате. Хотя ему и не требовалось никаких знаков, чтобы не забывать. Хиджиката и без того не выходил у него из головы. Словно острая игла или отточенный меч, что вонзился в мозг и ни на минуту не оставлял Казаму в покое.

В какой-то момент Казама понял, что и не хочет покоя.

Он совершал странные и не свойственные — ни демонам вообще, ни самому себе — поступки. Совершенно выбросил из головы и чудом найденную невесту, и интересы клана. Как будто бы Хиджиката в его голове заменил собой все прежнее, важное, нужное. И сам стал этим всем и даже больше.

Казама, конечно, задавался вопросами. Почему из-за такого жалкого создания он отказался от всего, что имел и всего, что собирался получить? Почему для того, чтобы убить ничтожного расэцу, он отыскал легендарный меч, оружие против истинных демонов? Почему всякий раз, когда он мог нанести решающий удар этому упрямо не желающему подохнуть ублюдку, его рука останавливалась? И почему как-то незаметно получается, что он как будто живет ради новой встречи с ним?

Так оно и было. Хиджиката, поселившийся в его голове, никак не мог заменить настоящего — живого, исполненного пламенной ярости в битве, воплощения истинной страсти.

Казама не понимал, как такое возможно, но факт оставался фактом. Его сердце было ледяным, и растопил этот лед Хиджиката. Или не растопил, а растоптал, изрезал и оставил режущие изнутри осколки.

Казаме пришлось научиться жить и с этой мыслью.

До Хиджикаты его сердце молчало, было пусто и холодно. Теперь в нем полыхал огонь, и по сравнению с этим огнем пожар, разделивший их с Хиджикатой во время последней встречи, был ничем. В тот момент он завидовал Чизуру, слабой Чизуру, что могла любить безответно и быть счастливой.

Казама не мог.

Он не умел быть счастливым на расстоянии. И дело было не в море, разделявшим их с Хиджикатой в настоящий момент. Между ними всегда стояло что-то третье. Расовая принадлежность, родовитость, Чизуру, условности, неприязнь и вражда.

Быть как Чизуру Казама не только мог, но и не желал. Чизуру довольствовалась малым, ему было нужно все. Ему приходилось обходиться крохами воспоминаний, и он тщательно выуживал каждое из памяти. Вот у Хиджикаты были длинные черные волосы, а вот они стали белыми, как у Казамы. Или вот он произносит пламенную речь в честь своих обожаемых Шинсенгуми, а Казаме даже не смешно слушать эти бредни. Тогда он понял, что Шинсенгуми для Хиджикаты — самое главное в его никчемной жизни. Наверное, Казама хотел уничтожить Шинсенгуми, чтобы у Хиджикаты не осталось ничего. Хиджиката лишил его всего, такой обмен был бы справедливым.

Впрочем, была ли доля вины Хиджикаты в любовном недуге, поразившем Казаму? Человек ничего не делал, чтобы привязать демона к себе. Он просто стоял у него на пути. Он заставлял вскипать ледяную кровь Казамы одним своим присутствием. Возможно, будь на месте Казамы кто-то другой, тот бы выстоял.

Казама спрашивал себя, сошел ли он с пути, когда встретил Хиджикату и осознал свои чувства к нему, — или, напротив, нашел свой истинный путь? Может быть, ему было предначертано испытать в этой жизни настоящее живое чувство к ничтожному созданию? Может быть, такова кара судьбы за его высокомерие?

Казама пытался представить себе, каково это: быть рядом с Хиджикатой каждый день, не таясь, открывать перед ним свои чувства, получать что-то в ответ. Наслаждаться не яростной битвой, не принятой и причинённой болью, а чем-то иным; не испепелять, а дарить тепло. В другой жизни, свободной от условностей, они могли бы любить друг друга, и Казаме не пришлось бы сдерживать внутренний огонь. Но здесь и сейчас это были только фантазии. Казама слишком хорошо понимал, что такое реальность. Он знал, что погасить огонь, пожирающий его сердце изнутри, может только смерть — Хиджикаты или его. И конечно, если понадобится выбирать, он уступит жизнь Хиджикате. У Хиджикаты есть Чизуру, у Казамы нет никого.

Что бы между ними не происходило, Казама знал: он был единственным, кто обращался с Хиджикатой, как с настоящим воином — и поэтому Хиджиката ответит на его вызов.

Вот только на его любовь он не сможет ответить никогда.


End file.
